Una Promesa
by El Guapo Ben
Summary: Kari se pregunta por que Tk' esta con ella ¿es por amor, o fue la promesa? (estaba algo deprimido cuando escribi esto pero ya me siento bien ^_^) R/R please


Era un día comun y tranquilo en el Digimundo, Kensuke aun hacia de las suyas mientras el grupo de nuevos "Niños" elegidos comb

Espero que les guste, me puse un poco nostálgico el día de hoy y me acorde de algo que me paso hace tiempo y creo que me inspiro a escribir esto espero que les guste:

Era un día común y tranquilo en el Digimundo, Kensuke aun hacia de las suyas mientras el grupo de nuevos "Niños" elegidos combatía por destruir las agujas de control

Ooh, ooh  
yea yea

Wormon decía - Ken el día de hoy no iras con esos niños? – al lo que el contesto – NO hay necesidad de que me moleste con ellos mi Digimon pronto estará terminado –

En ese momento los niños elegidos terminaban de destruir una aguja de control mas 

When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that's around you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along

Hikari se alejo un poco del grupo mientras que Joley abrió la puerta desde el televisor para regresar a su mundo, todos entraron excepto Kari quien permaneció con Gatomon unos momentos – Dime Gatomon? Crees que el sienta lo que yo? – Gatomon la miraba fijamente mientras que la niña se veía algo triste y pensativa – Kari, sabes muy bien que el siente eso por ti, por que dudas? – en el mundo Real los chicos estaban esperando el regreso de Kari mientras que Takeru solo miraba fijamente al monitor diciendo su nombre – Kari – Daisuke noto inmediatamente esto y tomo a Demiveemon y se marcho de la sala de computo.

And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

Miyako miro la cara de Takeru que expresaba mas que angustia por su amiga – Tk' por que no vas con ella? – Decía la chica – No puedo Joley, ella esta enamorada de Daisuke y no seria justo que la obligara a verme de otra manera – Iori rápidamente dijo – Sabes Tk' Davis se marcho enojado por que sabe por que Kari no regreso aun, hoy en la batalla escuche que Davis le dijo que sabia que su corazón no podría ser de el pero aun así siempre la estaría protegiendo – Tk' contesto – Protegerla, yo le hice una promesa hace tiempo, cuando fuimos por primera vez al digimundo, Machinedramon casi nos mataba esa vez pero yo prometí protegerla, aun lo hago, por que amigos? 

I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
(Give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun

Daisuke regreso a la sala de computo y le reclamo a Tk' – QUE TAN CIEGO PUEDES ESTAR? No vez que ella te ama? Sabes lo que es eso? No tienes idea de cómo me siento en estos momentos Takeru así que mas te vale entender de una buena vez lo que quiere tu corazón – Davis estaba llorando mientras que Patamon simplemente se poso sobre la cabeza de su amigo – Tk' ella lo sabe por que tu no? – le dijo tiernamente a su amigo – No lo entiendes Patamon no se que pensar, siento que debo estar con ella, pero también se que le hice una promesa, no se si es la promesa que le hice o es el hecho de estar a su lado lo que me hace sentir bien.

Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin', each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

El ambiente en la sala de computo se tranquilizo mientras tanto Kari regreso del Digimundo y vio que sus amigos aun estaban esperándola – Chicos creí que se habrían ido – Dijo la pequeña que tomo a su digimon en brazos – como crees que te dejaríamos sola amiga ^_^ - decía Joley mientras vio como Kari se esforzaba por regresarle una sonrisa – será mejor que nos vallamos, nuestros padres podrían preocuparse – dijo Tk' mientras miraba a Kari – si creo que tienes razón. 

Over and over I fall  
(Over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all

Al salir de la escuela Gatomon grito por Kari ya que había desaparecido – No puede ser no de nuevo – Gatomon estaba preocupado por Kari, mientras que Tk rápidamente detuvo un Taxi y pidió dirigirse a la playa, Gatomon logro tomarse de el antes de partir – Que fue lo que paso a donde piensas ir Kari puede estar en problemas – Gritaba Davis desesperado mientras veía el automóvil alejarse – No entiendo por que hizo eso – Joley bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar por su amiga. 

And I will take you in my arms  
(I will take you in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong  
(Right where you belong)  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby

Al llegar al mar Tk' comenzó a gritar el nombre de Kari fuertemente – Piensas que esta nuevamente aquí? – decía Gatomon que también gritaba fuertemente – Gatomon solo se que Kari es mas que una promesa para mi y no me detendré hasta encontrarla – al decir esto Patamon digievoluciono junto con Gatomon y abrieron una entrada al mundo de la oscuridad. Ahí justamente a la orilla del mar estaba la chica. Estaba acurrucada y al parecer lloraba mientras tanto Tk' corrió hacia ella rápidamente. 

Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Kari prometiste nunca mas pensar en este lugar – Kari se agacho un poco mas poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y dijo – una promesa, acaso es todo lo que hay? – Tk' retrocedió un poco y entonces se sentó junto a ella – Kari, esto es mas que una promesa, pienso que es mi culpa que estés en este lugar, yo prometí protegerte hace tiempo, pero es mas que eso, siempre que estoy a tu lado me siento feliz, me llenas de alegría, adoro tu sonrisa, tu ser, no me gusta verte deprimida, no me gusta que te sientas así, Kari desde que te encontré nuevamente supe que tenia que eras algo mas que una promesa para mi. . . Kari yo te Amo – La chica comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras Tk' le confesaba su amor. Pero la oscuridad que les rodeaba parecía desaparecer mientras los Ángeles volaban cerca de ellos – Kari perdóname por no entender lo que quería mi corazón, perdóname por no saber comprender el tuyo – la chica levanto la mirada con rastros de lagrimas – ya no llores Kari, no me gusta verte así – la chica le dirigió una sonrisa – lloro por la felicidad que siento, yo también te amo Tk' – entonces la chica lo abrazo mientras que el también lo hacia. Los demás niños elegidos vieron la silueta de Angemon y Angewomon cerca del mar y al acercarse vieron como Kari estaba junto con Tk' en medio de un largo Beso – Entonces, ahora si perdí – dijo Davis algo triste pero feliz de que Kari estuviera a salvo – Davis no te sientas mal eres un chico dulce y creo que algún día encontraras ese alguien que sea digno de tu amor – le dijo Joley mientras le dio un corto beso en la mejilla – Joley – contesto Davis – Creo que estamos de mas aquí Armadimon así que mejor vamonos todos están bien – mientras tanto Tk le dijo suavemente a Kari – amor, pase lo que pase. . . siempre estaré contigo. . . lo prometo.

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you

Me gusto este fic. . . y me siento algo mejor ^_^

Digimon le pertenece a Toei y a Bandai y la canción es "This I Promise You" de *N Sync 

Gracias por leer 


End file.
